


On The Table

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sethena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t help myself sometimes. I just had to bend you over the nearest surface and have my way with you, Seth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Table

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after I got a message on Tumblr about what a real tables match between John and Seth would be like.
> 
> I was supposed to have this written before TLC, but I was too tired and too busy.
> 
> I hope that you will all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Seth, or Randy, I'd never leave my apartment.

When John gets home from work, he immediately smells the sweet scent of sugar cookies. He walks into the kitchen and he sees his boyfriend, Seth, placing the cookies on on a cooling rack. He takes off his oven mitts as soon as he sees John and he runs to greet him at the entrance of the kitchen. He drapes his arms around John’s broad shoulders as he jumps into his arms. Seth wraps his legs tightly around his waist and then he leans in for a brief kiss.

“Fuck, Seth. You look so hot in your dress,” John whispers against his lips.

“I wore it just for you,” Seth lets him know.

Seth is wearing a long sleeve candy apple red bandage dress that perfectly hugs his body. His two-toned locks are slightly damp from his recent shower and they’re hanging loosely just past his shoulders. John loves that Seth can look sexy in a big t-shirt and sweatpants or in a skintight dress. The look of unadulterated lust in John’s blue eyes makes Seth bite his lip in anticipation. He associates that expression with a hard, thorough fucking from John. Seth removes himself from John’s embrace and he grabs his hand. John walks them over to the kitchen table and he gives Seth familiar instructions.

“Spread your legs and bend over the table,” John says.

Seth tries to wipe the smile off his face as he obeys his boyfriend. His legs are spread far apart and his ass is sticking in the air. Seth’s arms are resting on the table and his head is down. John steps in between Seth’s legs and Seth can feel John’s erection poking him through his jeans. He unzips Seth’s dress, but he doesn’t move to take it off. John just wants to see the tattoo that adorns Seth’s spine. He traces his fingers over the Japanese letters and Seth shivers from the contact.

John slides his hands down Seth’s body and he stops when he reaches the top of Seth’s ass cheeks. Seth’s dress is so short that his lacy green g-string is visible. John bunches the fabric in his hands and he rolls it up to Seth’s lower back. John lets out a low whistle now that Seth’s entire ass is showing. He gets down onto his knees and John’s face is now level with Seth’s ass.

“I don’t even know why you have these on. This itty bitty string is just being swallowed up,” John jokes.

John slips the skimpy panties down to Seth’s ankles and then Seth steps out of them. He squeezes the soft flesh of Seth’s pert ass before he slaps it a few times. John parts his cheeks and he loves how Seth’s pretty little pink hole quivers as it gets exposed. He plants a gentle kiss just outside the rim before he places his whole mouth over it. John sticks his tongue out slightly, just enough to tease.

“Johnny, please!” Seth whines impatiently.

He flicks the tip of his tongue across Seth’s relaxed hole a few times and Seth lets out a deep groan. John spreads him open a little wider before he slips his tongue inside. He licks all over the sensitive skin of his walls before he clenches his cheeks and sucks at the tight ring of muscles. One of Seth’s hands grips the table cloth at the sensation. He brings his other hand around his back to place on the back of John’s neck. Seth pushes John’s face even deeper into the crack of his ass.

“Damn it, John! Don’t stop!” Seth begs.

John alternates between fucking Seth’s hole with his stiffened tongue and swirling it around making sure that he hits all of Seth’s spots. Seth cock hasn’t even been touched, but he’s dripping pre-cum onto the kitchen floor. Seth whimpers when John removes his mouth temporarily. John spits on his fingers to get them slick before he slowly pushes two inside. Seth enjoys the sudden stretch that he feels. He curls his fingers upward as he rapidly moves them in and out. His fingertips press onto Seth’s prostate lightly and Seth cries out in pleasure. The erotic sound goes straight to John’s dick which is dying to be released from his pants.

“I’m so close to cumming,” Seth pants.

“Not yet,” John tells him.

John doesn’t want Seth to release until he’s buried inside him. He stands back up and he gets rid of his shirt and jeans in record time. John adds some saliva to his palm and he applies it to his cock before he enters Seth inch by inch. He doesn’t immediately start moving because he doesn’t want to hurt Seth. Spit doesn’t make the best lube and John doesn’t want to risk tearing Seth. John grabs Seth’s arms and he folds them behind his back.

“You’re not allowed to touch your dick,” John informs him.

Seth doesn’t even protest because he knows that John can get him off just from fucking him. John wraps one of his his hands around Seth’s wrists firmly and he rests his other one on Seth’s hip. He makes a shallow thrust, but Seth still _feels_ it deeply because John’s dick is just so long and thick. The fact that Seth can’t use his hands is a gift and a curse. He instinctively wants to touch his cock, but not being able to is somewhat exhilarating for Seth.

John picks up speed and the minor burning pain that Seth feels melts away and turns into ecstasy. He pulls out all the way and leaves just the tip in. Seth feels a mix of satisfaction and craving more at the same time. John is a master of knowing exactly what Seth wants before Seth even realizes it. He wants to tease and really draw out Seth’s pleasure more, but he knows that Seth is on the brink of climax.

“Not gonna last long, Johnny. Please just make me cum!” Seth pleads desperately.

It’s hard for John to deny Seth anything when he begs so beautifully. John pushes his cock all the way in and he pounds away at Seth’s prostate. A string of incoherent words slip past Seth’s lips as he gets fucked hard. Seth can barely stand up because his legs get weak and he can’t use his hands to grab onto anything. John leans forward and he nips at the skin behind Seth’s ear.

He blows gently into Seth’s ear and Seth quivers from the contact. John licks Seth’s earlobe before he sucks it into his mouth. All the muscles in Seth’s body tense before he finally reaches orgasm. He shakes in John’s arms as he sprays all over the floor.  John releases Seth’s arms and Seth holds onto the table to keep his balance. His hands are now gripping Seth’s hips so tightly that he’ll probably leave a few marks.

John is still thrusting at a breakneck pace as he chases his own release. He shouts Seth’s name as he reaches his peak. Both men are sweating profusely and panting hard. John fixes Seth’s dress before he turns him around to kiss him sweetly. He picks Seth up and sits him down on the edge of the table. John steps in between Seth’s slightly parted legs and he runs his fingers through Seth’s puffy hair. He plants one last soft kiss onto Seth’s forehead.

John caresses his cheek. “I can’t help myself sometimes. I just had to bend you over the nearest surface and have my way with you, Seth.”

“Don’t sound so apologetic, Johnny. I loved it,” Seth assures him.

John smirks. “I keep forgetting that you’re not as fragile as you look.”

“Don’t let this pretty face and this pretty dress fool you,” Seth remarks.

“Speaking of that dress, don’t take it off yet. I want to fuck you in it again,” John tells him.

“Are we going to make it to the bedroom this time?” Seth asks.

John shakes his head. “I highly doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having so many Sethena feels lately and I just had to write this.
> 
> So glad that WWE has been giving me so much Sethena lately!
> 
> Christmas is quickly approaching and I hope that you all enjoy it!


End file.
